Electronic devices can receive user input from a keyboard. In some cases, it may be desirable to manufacture a keyboard by fabricating components of the keyboard directly onto a common substrate, generally referred to as a feature plate. A component of a keyboard may be a key assembly including multiple discrete and interconnected parts positioned below a keycap.
Reliably and quickly fabricating components of a keyboard may be challenging, especially for keyboards incorporating components made from small or intricate parts. As such, it may be time-consuming and/or resource intensive to manufacture a keyboard incorporating certain components, such as intricate key assemblies.